You Want to What?
by Photo Op x3x
Summary: I got tired of all the usual cliches. So I decided to do one I hadn't seen before...
1. Chapter 1

**So this kind of started off as a way of venting my anger. And then it turned into a boredom curing kinda thing. So yeah. If it sucks, don't read it. If you don't like it, good for you, but I did this because I was angry, and then because I was bored, not because I want people to like it. && As for the disclaimer? I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything having to do with Harry Potter. It's depressing…**

- - - - - - - - -

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry raised his head when he heard Hermione say his name.

The trio was lying under an old oak tree over looking the Lake. Ron was on his back, snoring softly, Hermione was reading a letter from her parents, and Harry, until he was interrupted by Hermione's soft voice, was staring up at the castle and daydreaming.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione inquired.

"Ginny," Harry replied simply. "You?"

"Draco."

Harry raised and eyebrow at her answer but he didn't respond. Draco had found Hermione in the Heads' bathroom with her head in the toilet night after night before he finally corned her and convinced her to come to terms with her bulimia. It was kind of strange actually, their relationship. No one knew exactly why Draco had a change of heart after he helped Hermione, and frankly, Harry didn't really want to know. Hermione was happy, Draco wasn't as much of a prick, and he was working with Dumbledore and Snape against Voldemort. In the end, it seemed, Hermione's eating disorder had more good outcomes than she had thought.

A light breeze ruffled Harry's already messy hair and Hermione giggled as the autumn leaves fell from the tree and landed softly on Ron's head. Harry chuckled and turned to stare at the rippling water of the Lake when he heard an ear-shattering scream.

"S'matter!" Ron sat up and looked around wide-eyed.

Ron's reaction to the scream sent Hermione into a fit of laughter as Ron sat there, eyes darting frantically for the source of his rather rude wake up call.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep Ron. The scream came from one of the greenhouses. A plant probably ate a first year or something."

"Harry!" Came Hermione's slightly miffed cry. "That's horrible! What if one of the plants really did eat a student?"

"Then Fred and George will have some more stories to base some new products off of." Ron supplied.

"Ronald!" Hermione promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Oy woman! Don't hit so hard!" Ron shot as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harry just shook his head. The two of them had broken up almost seven months ago and they still fought like an old married couple. He was about to go back to thinking about Ginny and ignoring the still bickering duo when he heard his name being called.

"Harry! Hey Harry! Harry!"

Harry stood up and looked for the voice calling his name. He saw Neville running up from the greenhouse area.

"Harry!" Neville cried as he threw himself up the hill. He was white and shaky and looked like he had just seen Snape snogging Trelawney. "Harry! Come quick! Girl, crying, you, NOW!"

Ron and Hermione instantly stopped bickering and helped Neville to his feet. Harry sprinted down the hill and towards the greenhouses. He circled around the mass amount of students and tried to get through the crowd, the students talking frantically.

"S'cuse me, move please, EXCUSE ME!" He bellowed. The talking stopped instantly. The students moved out of the way to Harry could pass by. Harry could feel Ron and Hermione behind him as the trio moved closer to what had caused the commotion. As Harry moved closer, he could see a red and black shaking bundle. The closer he got, he could make out that the bundle was actually a girl, and she was crying. The red he saw from a distance, was hair. Brilliant, vibrant, flowing red hair that was so much like Ginny's, it made Harry quicken his pace.

As Harry reached the girl, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Um, excuse me…"

She gasped and sat up. She turned around and as she looked at Harry, it was his turn to gasp. He could hear Ron and Hermione do the same behind him. As Harry looked at the girl, a pair of emerald green eyes, a pair of eyes exactly like his own stared back at him.

"Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Harry Potter. And if you haven't caught on yet, this is completely AU.**

- - - - - - - - -

Last time:

_The talking stopped instantly. The students moved out of the way to Harry could pass by. Harry could feel Ron and Hermione behind him as the trio moved closer to what had caused the commotion. As Harry moved closer, he could see a red and black shaking bundle. The closer he got, he could make out that the bundle was actually a girl, and she was crying. The red he saw from a distance, was hair. Brilliant, vibrant, flowing red hair that was so much like Ginny's, it made Harry quicken his pace._

_As Harry reached the girl, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Um, excuse me…"_

_She gasped and sat up. She turned around and as she looked at Harry, it was his turn to gasp. He could hear Ron and Hermione do the same behind him. As Harry looked at the girl, a pair of emerald green eyes, a pair of eyes exactly like his own stared back at him._

_"Harry!"_

- - - - - - - - -

Harry rocked unsteadily on the balls of his feet as the redheaded girl threw herself on him. Hermione and Ron kept their distance, but still close enough to hear everything and see everything.

"Harry!" the girl sobbed. "Harry, oh Harry!" She kept saying his name over and over and clutched him tighter and tighter as Harry gently patted her head and tried not to freak out entirely.

"Harry, you MUST take me to Dumbledore. You have to, he's the only one that can help me." The girl said as she lifted her head from Harry's chest.

Harry pushed away from the girl, giving her a wary once over. Why should he take this girl who just appeared out of nowhere to Dumbledore without a good reason? He looked at Hermione who mouthed the word "trap" to him and Ron stood there dumbfounded, ogling the girl.

Harry turned his head back and looked at the girl once again. Her eyes were so strikingly green and so much like his own it was uncanny. And she had a certain sense to her that struck him as familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Why," Harry started slowly, "Do you need to see Dumbledore?"

"Because!" she explained, "He's the only one that can help me, I don't know why I'm here or what kind of sick joke those boys played on me, but I NEED Dumbledore. Please Harry, please take me to Dumbledore."

The girl looked up at Harry, her emerald eyes watery and puppy-dogged that Harry couldn't help but sigh and help her to her feet. She hugged him again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his entire face. Hermione made a slight "ahem" noise as Ron stood back and glowered at Harry and the new redhead.

Harry took the girl by the arm and carefully and slowly steered her around the gaping crowd of Herbology students. Ron and Hermione brought up the rear as the quartet walked through the whispering and pointing students of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, still don't own them…**

- - - - - - - - -

Last time:

_Harry took the girl by the arm and carefully and slowly steered her around the gaping crowd of Herbology students. Ron and Hermione brought up the rear as the quartet walked through the whispering and pointing students of Hogwarts._

- - - - - - - - - -

As Harry and the mysterious redhead led the way to Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Ron followed behind them.

"Who do you reckon she is?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione shot him an irritated look. "Goodness Ronald!" She whispered exasperatedly. "How on earth am I supposed to know who she is?"

"Well you know everything else."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ronald, I do NOT have time for you petty nonsense. If you'd look 30 feet in front of you, you'd notice that there is a randomly appearing redheaded girl who looks remarkably like your sister with the exact same eyes as Harry."

Ron stopped walking, a thought suddenly hitting him. Hermione turned and looked at him curiously.

"Hermione," he started, "We both know I'm not the smartest of the smart, but think about what you just said, a girl who looks like Ginny, and has Harry's eyes."

"Yeah, so what?"

"What if it's like, Harry and Ginny's future daughter?"

Hermione looked like she had just been hit in the face with Hogwarts, A History. Her mouth hung open in complete shock. Ron couldn't tell if it was because he actually had something important to say, or that he could be right.

"Ron, if that really is their daughter, then that means that Harry lives through the final fight with Voldemort, and that we're all not going to die!" Hermione started to squeal with excitement.

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione, sometimes you have your moments where I think you're a 5 year old girl playing with Kerri and Ben dolls instead of a 17 year old witch."

"It's Barbie and Ken dolls for starters, and secondly, I'm oh so sorry for thinking that there's hope for all of our futures!"

Ron was about to retort when Harry spoke.

"Cauldron Cakes."

And with those two words, the gargoyle to Dumbledore sprang to life and the 4 teens, now somber and silent, made their way to see the headmaster.

- - - - - - - -

**Short, I know. But I'll get there...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ron was about to retort when Harry spoke._

_"Cauldron Cakes."_

_And with those two words, the gargoyle to Dumbledore sprang to life and the 4 teens, now somber and silent, made their way to see the headmaster._

- - - - - - -

As they rode up the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office, Hermione turned to Harry with a curious expression on her face.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"How'd you know the password to Dumbledore's office on the first try?"

Harry shot her an amused look. "Mione, I don't want to sound like a prat, but I AM Harry Potter, and he IS Dumbledore. Why wouldn't I know it?"

Ron choked back a laugh as the redhead girl smiled shyly at the look on Hermione's face.

"Really now Harry, shrink your ego just a little bit, would you?" Hermione huffed.

"Relax Mione, I was kidding. McGonagall added a whole list of passwords in order as a PS to the end of my Hogwarts letter this summer. She said incase I needed it. Which we obviously did."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked quite sulky at the thought that Harry, who wasn't even Head Boy, knew Dumbledore's passwords, but as Head Girl, she didn't.

Ron was still chuckling at the two of them as the stairs stopped moving and the four teens stood in front of Dumbledore's door. Harry went first, taking the redheaded girl along with him as Hermione and Ron followed behind.

As they walked in, Dumbledore was sitting, feet on desk, reading the latest edition of The Quibbler as Fawkes sang softly in the background.

Hermione looked absolutely appalled to see the Headmaster like this, Ron had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop from laughing out loud, and Harry and the redhead stood like statues and waited for Dumbledore to notice them.

Finally, as Dumbledore turned the page, he raised his blue eyes and noticed the teens. Chuckling, he put his feet down and placed his magazine on his desk. As he readjusted himself more formally, Harry and the girl stepped forward.

"Ah Harry, you know as much as I love you and Miss Weasley together, you know full well that Molly would have my head if I married you two right here with only Hermione and Ron as witnesses." Stated Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling jokingly.

Ron paled at the thought, and Harry started to stutter as Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled at both Harry and Ron's reactions.

"Sir, that isn't the case--" Harry was cut off.

"Albus!" the girl had shrieked. "It's me!"

Dumbledore looked down at the girl. "Ginny, you know as close as we all are, you shouldn't call me Albus while still at Hogwarts."

"I AM NOT GINNY!" the girl bellowed.

Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron snickered at the girl's outburst, being quite impressed with her boldness to yell at the Headmaster, and Harry took two steps back from the girl who looked ready to Avada Kedrava them all.

Dumbledore gave the girl a look, and eyed her up and down. Finally when he looked at her face, he noticed her eyes. Her vibrant, emerald green eyes, staring at him hopefully, tears streaming out of them, and suddenly, he knew. He stepped around from his desk and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I ask that you go wait outside for a few minutes, and no eavesdropping."

The three teens traded a look but nonetheless left the room.

Once the door clicked behind the trio, Ron laughed so hard he had to clutch the railing to prevent himself from falling down the stairs. Hermione let herself giggle at Ron's state but then sobered up once she saw Harry's confused and worried expression. She kicked Ron in the ankle to get him to stop laughing, which he promptly did.

"Harry?" Hermione ventured. "Are you alright?"

"Well," he started. "I was. Until Dumbledore thought I wanted to get married…"

Ron went up and smacked Harry in the head.

"Merlin Ron! What the bloody hell was that for!"

Ron glared at him. "If you EVER think about marrying my sister, you TELL me first."

Hermione let out a shriek of laughter at Ron's outrage over a situation that was clearly not happening anytime soon.

Harry just nodded at Ron and went back to staring at the door. Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded at him.

"Hey Harry?" Ron started.

"Mmm?"

"I have this theory."

"What is it?"

"Well, she said she's not Ginny, so what if she's yours and Ginny's daughter. You know, from the future and whatnot?"

Harry stared at him. "That, is by far, the STRANGEST thing you have EVER said."

Hermione jumped into the conversation. "Strange, yes. But potentially true, even more so. You heard her in there, she's not Ginny, and Dumbledore obviously knows who she is."

"But what does it mean if she's my daughter? She's our age. That's insane. And even if she is, how the hell did she wind up here, and now!"

Before Hermione could answer, the door to Dumbledore's office opened. As the trio walked in, they saw Dumbledore sitting on a couch, with the girl sitting next to him, smiling, although she still had a few tears running down her face.

As the teens took a seat across from the two, Dumbledore started to speak.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry. I would like you to meet Harry's mother, Lily.


End file.
